La loyauté de Pica
by Baka D. Panda
Summary: Du fond de sa minuscule cellule, isolé des autres prisonniers afin de garantir la paix dans le pénitencier, un homme blond était adossé inconfortablement contre un mur. Il mastiquait sa pitance. Bruyamment. Très bruyamment. Il voulait remplir l'espace sonore, combler le vide. Doffy détestait le silence. Cela lui rappelait trop de choses désagréables…


Hellow ! Ce texte est né dans le cadre d'un topic du "Forum de tous les périls "Le cap des premières fois". Le but est de décrire la première fois d'un personnage parmi une liste donnée et est basé sur une idée originale de KeepCalmAndWriteSomething, adaptée en français avec son autorisation. Mon défi : Le premier mot de Pica. Petite précision : C'est ma première publication ! Critiques constructives et Review bienvenues !

Merci à Miss Macaronii pour sa correction :D

* * *

La loyauté de Pica.

Du fond de sa minuscule cellule, isolé des autres prisonniers afin de garantir la paix dans le pénitencier, un homme blond était adossé inconfortablement contre un mur. Il mastiquait sa pitance. Bruyamment. Très bruyamment. Il voulait remplir l'espace sonore, combler le vide. Doffy détestait le silence. Cela lui rappelait trop de choses désagréables…

Le silence, l'absence de bruit, l'absence de son, l'absence de voix… Alors que son esprit divaguait, celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt en pensant à Pica. Encore un qui entretenait le silence… Encore un qui n'était pas vraiment muet… Mais contrairement à Rossinante, le garde de Pique avait su se montrer loyal au moment opportun.

Quand le Dragon Céleste déchu avait commencé à constituer son équipage, il avait, au hasard de sa navigation, rencontré Pica, chez lui, sur l'île-royaume de Bellyl, plus précisément à Mouth, sa capitale. Sur la place de la ville, alors qu'il intervenait pour interrompre une bagarre, dont Doffy était d'ailleurs à l'origine, Pica fit une démonstration de force remarquable. Son allure était déjà, en elle-même, impressionnante. D'un gabarit hors norme, il était massif et imposant. Il arriva, escorté d'une dizaine de gardes et s'arrêta net, inflexible, au plus près de la rixe. Il patienta une bonne minute ainsi, évitant coups et projectiles émanant du tumulte. Puis, en un éclair et sans un mot, il tendit sa main droite vers le sol.

Celui-ci commença à se distordre selon le mouvement manuel que Pica décrivait. Le sol se déformait en un revêtement instable et mouvant. Pica, quant à lui, semblait s'être recouvert de pierres. Son corps avait viré au gris et était rainuré au format des briques qui composaient le pavage. Après quelques instants à transformer la place de la modeste capitale en montagnes russes, Pica rendit au sol sa forme initiale simultanément à son propre corps. Ensuite, il toisa les belligérants, tous ahuris, agrippés les uns aux autres, suite aux remous qu'il avait provoqués. Puis, il fit un simple geste : il abattit avec détermination sa main droite, sèchement, face aux pirates littéralement paralysés de peur. Ce signe était on ne peut plus clair. Il marquait la fin de la plaisanterie.

La majorité des combattants, effrayés, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpirent. Le capitaine pirate au manteau rose, lui, s'avança vers le colosse :

\- Et, tu es ? demanda Doffy impétueux et intrigué.

Un des gardes présent à ses côtés avança. L'homme grand et mince arborait un air hautain. Il déclara :

\- Vous avez devant vous Pica Espero, Chevalier-Commandant de la garde royale, autrement nommé « Le Chevalier Muet »

\- Ok. Jolie démonstration, Pica.

\- C'est « Chevalier Pica », pour toi, sale pirate ! reprit le garde qui avait présenté le géant, main sur son fourreau.

\- Jolie démonstration, « Chevalier Pica ». Quel est donc ce fruit du démon ?

\- Le Chevalier Pica ne va pas discuter avec vous. Vous êtes hors-la-loi. Le roi vous somme de quitter ses terres ! continua le garde.

\- Hors-la-loi ? Tout dépend de la loi…

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour philosopher, déguerpissez avant qu'on ne vous y force !

\- Je pars sans esclandre si le « Chevalier Pica » rejoint mon équipage, déclara calmement Joker.

\- Hein ? s'écrièrent sidérés et en chœur les dix gardes royaux.

Même s'il ne pouvait s'exprimer, l'attitude de Pica laissa percevoir le même étonnement que ses subordonnés. Sa posture s'était légèrement crispée, un souffle de surprise avait franchi ses lèvres et sa main droite, elle, s'était relâchée.

\- Chevalier-Commandant de la garde royale…Eh ben, tu dois te faire royalement chier, ici ! T'as pas envie d'une vie plus trépidante ? De profiter pleinement de ton pouvoir ? T'en as pas marre d'interrompre des bagarres de pirates bourrés aux coins des rues de ta minuscule île ?

\- Le Chevalier Pica est loyal à Sa Majesté Ofan et ne va pas…

\- T'en as pas marre qu'on parle à ta place ? hurla Doflamingo au géant, coupant violemment le garde dans ses propos.

Il déploya, en même temps, un de ses fils autour du cou du bavard et le laissa s'entourer lentement, délicatement, autour de sa gorge, le condamnant irrémédiablement au silence. Pica ne cilla pas, il ne fit pas un geste pour sauver son subalterne. Pour Doflamingo cela pouvait signifier trois choses : soit il cherchait comment intervenir sans blesser son acolyte, soit il pesait le pour et le contre de sa proposition, soit il était débile. Pas si dubitatif que ça, le capitaine pirate reprit :

\- Dans mon équipage, on est libre de s'exprimer et d'agir à sa guise. Même si pour toi, j'en conviens, la liberté d'expression, c'est surfait. Mais, au moins, personne ne parlera à ta place…

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'intéressé, Doffy ne put s'empêcher de penser « Qui ne dit mot, consent ». Réalisant l'absurdité d'un tel proverbe dans ce contexte, il ressentit néanmoins qu'il avait ouvert une brèche chez le colosse, dans laquelle il s'engouffra :

\- Suis-moi et tu seras respecté. Suis-moi et tu développeras tes pouvoirs. Suis-moi, et tu changeras le monde !

Pica resta immobile. Pas de hochement de tête dans un sens ou un autre, pas de posture de défi ou de fuite, pas de réaction… Rien. Puis, finalement, il tendit sa main droite vers Doffy qui se recula, instinctivement. Le Chevalier-Commandant de la garde royale resta ainsi main droite tendue vers le pirate, qui mit un instant à comprendre la proposition. Pica offrait de sceller leur engagement par une poignée de main. Joker, consterné par l'attitude du titan, se rapprocha de lui et répondit à son geste. Il était des plus surpris qu'il accepte si facilement. Autant le pirate n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre dans cette proposition spontanée, autant Pica risquait gros. Il quittait une position confortable et une vie, somme toute, tranquille pour tenter de réaliser une promesse abstraite et utopique avec des inconnus.

Il venait de changer de vie. Du tout au tout. En cinq minutes.

C'est ainsi que les chemins de Pica et de la famille Don Quichotte s'étaient croisés. Pendant les années qui suivirent, le capitaine et son coéquipier apprirent à se connaître : ils naviguaient ensemble, ils combattaient ensemble, ils buvaient ensemble… En combat réel, le Ishi Ishi No Mi s'était révélé très utile, et son détenteur, très loyal, allant jusqu'à encaisser un coup fatal destiné à son capitaine, et qui lui fit frôler la mort. Sans qu'il l'ait calculé, l'ancien Chevalier-Commandant venait de frapper fort. Le Dragon Céleste appréciait le quasi-sacrifice de son compagnon à sa juste valeur. Perdre le pouvoir de Pica aurait été franchement gênant. Et perdre Pica aurait été…

Suite à ce fait d'armes, le capitaine décida de proposer à son colossal allié une place dans sa garde rapprochée. Il le convoqua dans sa cabine. Lorsque son lieutenant arriva, il lui tendit le bloc-notes qui servait aux grandes conversations. Don Quichotte Doflamingo prit la parole :

\- Pica, je voulais te voir pour te faire une proposition.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, visiblement intéressé.

\- Souhaites-tu monter en grade ?

L'œil de Pica brilla, son intérêt était piqué au vif. Il opina.

\- Ta loyauté et ton investissement ne sont plus à prouver. Tu es un soutien indéfectible, et ce depuis le début. Mon projet, tu le sais, va prendre de l'ampleur. Le nombre d'ennemis aussi. Pour aller jusqu'au bout, je vais devoir prendre des risques. Et ceux qui m'accompagnent aussi. Nous allons mettre nos vies entre les mains les uns des autres. Et ce n'est pas une image. Pour ça, nous devons connaître nos forces et nos faiblesses respectives.

L'expression de Pica, d'abord reconnaissante puis déterminée, trahissait désormais son incompréhension face aux propos de son chef.

\- Confie-moi la faiblesse de ton pouvoir, et je te confierai la mienne, déclara le capitaine de la famille Don Quichotte à son acolyte en lui tendant de quoi écrire.

Il lui demandait ni plus, ni moins, que de se mettre à nu. Pica se saisit alors du crayon sans hésiter. Il posa la mine sur le papier, mais finalement, s'arrêta. Il regarda Doffy et :

\- Maître…

Une voix suraiguë prononça ce mot. Le Dragon Céleste fut traversé par deux émotions, mais n'arrivait pas à trancher sur celle qui l'emportait. Tout d'abord, il ressentit une surprise monumentale en entendant Pica parler ! C'était le premier mot qu'il l'entendait prononcer en plusieurs années à ses côtés ! Il avait toujours cru qu'il était né muet ! Mais cette surprise, teintée d'un léger sentiment de duperie, cohabitait avec une colossale d'envie d'exploser de rire en entendant cette voix haut perchée en complet décalage avec le personnage.

Sa voix lui faisait perdre de sa superbe. Doffy avait compris. C'était ça son point faible. Et cela pouvait se comprendre. C'était tellement hilarant ! Mais, même si sa voix était très risible, l'aspect solennel que Pica donnait à l'instant coupa finalement à Joker son envie de rire. Il se ressaisit et écouta la suite :

\- ….Maître, répéta t-il en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

De tous les mots existants, Pica avait choisi de prononcer celui-là. Pas un autre, non. Celui-là, précisément. Y'a pas à dire, il avait su se montrer loyal au moment opportun.

Finalement avec Pica, tout se résumait à ce mot.

Après lui, le silence…


End file.
